


Elevator

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Being Shinichi Kudou Sucks, Humor, Identity Reveal, Kaito crossdresses as Ran, M/M, Sera is Awesome, Shinichi is being chased by Ran and Heiji, Shounen-ai, Slash, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first KID-heist since Shinichi got his body back and he actually wanted to surprise the thief. But Ran is angry at him for disappearing, Heiji is bickering with Hakuba and he just seems to be unable to get a single minute of peace. Until the elevator breaks down and he's stuck with Kaito Kuroba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

Title: Elevator – Meeting by Chance

Fandom: Detective Conan; Magic Kaitou

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Gosho Aoyama for he created the awesomeness that is Kaitou KID. Ah, and Detective Conan, too. The story in itself though is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, humor, Ran-bashing

Main Pairing: KaiShin

Side Pairings: ShinRan (one-sided), HeiShin (one-sided), SaguAo

Detective Conan Characters: Kudou Shinichi, Mouri Ran, Suzuki Sonoko, Sera Masumi, Hattori Heiji, Tooyama Kazuha

Magic Kaitou Characters: Kuroba Kaito, Hakuba Saguru, Nakamouri Aoko, Nakamouri Ginzo, Kuroba Chikage

Summary: Kaito and Shinichi got stuck in an elevator shortly before a heist. Interesting information are traded and Kaito realizes that he has to act fast if he wants to claim his tantei-kun.

 

**Elevator**

_ Meeting by Chance _

 

This was – by far – the most boring heist Kaito had ever pulled. He got the feeling that Nakamouri wasn't even trying. The inspector was so busy fighting with tantei-san, tantei-chan and tantei-han that he wasn't even contemplating the different opinions the detectives were providing.

Everything was so boring and uncoordinated since tantei-kun had left. The chibi-detective had at least always managed to push the others in the right directions and avoid such fighting. This would be as easy as stealing a baby's lollypop.

The magician entered the elevator to get down again after checking the rooftop. It wasn't even secured. Like he said, the inspector wasn't even trying this time.

Annoying elevator music was playing and he stared at the slowly down-counting numbers. Great, only forty more to go – even greater, someone else wanted to enter. Waiting time. More time to enjoy the beautiful music. Kaito was beyond annoyed at that point. Not only did he have to listen to Hakuba and Aoko being all lovey-dovey since they had arrived at the hotel in Osaka, no he also had to listen to the endless rant of Suzuki-chan through his bug. And for once he had to agree with his biggest fangirl. The task-force will never manage to capture him if they won't start working together with the detectives who had way more clues about what was going on than they did.

The door slid open a crack and before it could even open fully, a slender boy sneaked in. Indigo-violet eyes widened in shock. That wasn't just any slender boy, this was Kudou Shinichi! But... the thief was observing the whole area ever since this morning! How could he have not known that tantei-kun was there? Especially the taller, prettier version! But something was wrong with his favorite critic. Cerulean blue eyes were wide and slightly panicked, the detective was panting, a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead. Relief filled the pretty blue eyes once the door closed.

“Eh... Everything alright with you?”, asked Kaito casually.

“I really don't want to talk about it. I just need to get away”, grunted the detective and crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning against the closed door. “Most preferably to Hawaii or Timbuktu or something equally far away from this place...”

The thief nodded, maybe it would be better if they didn't talk. Because this detective wasn't dumb, he knew that KID's true identity looked very much alike the detective and meeting such a guy in an elevator at the same hotel where the great Kaitou KID was planning to steal what Suzuki Jirokichi was using as bait this time would probably end with either a soccer ball to the head or the dart-watch pointed at him. Either way, it would mean he would go to prison.

The fates seemed to want to cross his plans, however. The elevator shook, the lights went out and movement stopped. Just what Kaito needed so shortly before a heist. The detective huffed in annoyance and hit the emergency button. A bit too hard.

“So... You want to talk about it now? Seems like we'll spend some time together.”

The thief laughed softly at the extremely annoyed look his critic was throwing at the broken button. Shinichi sighed aggravated and slid down the elevator's wall, resting his head on his knees.

“This is the most rotten day in my whole life...”, muttered the detective desperately. “And believe me, that's gotta say something... I already had psychopaths chasing me, murderers trying to get rid of me, psychopathic murderers even! But nothing beats this day! Not even getting shrunk... And now I'm stuck in an elevator with KID! Whatever did I do to deserve such karma?!”

The magician raised an eyebrow at that and stared down at the detective.

“Okay, that was faster than I anticipated for. How did you figure it out so fast, tantei-kun?”

“Well”, started the Heisei Holmes and lifted his head, showing one of his trademark 'I figured it out and now I'm going to point each and every mistake you made out to you' smirk. “When we arrived here, I saw how you put a bug on Nakamouri-keibu. That was the reason I hadn't confronted the inspector yet. I originally had planned for this to be a big surprise – me surprising you for a change. But not even that had worked the way I planned it! Anyway, at first I thought this is some kind of disguise, until I got a closer look at your face. We really do share many features. So I've tried to avoid running into you, but my chasers managed to run me right into your arms...”

“Your chasers?”, blinked the thief confused. “Normally I'm the one with the chasers here.”

“Like I said, this is the most rotten day in my life”, sighed the detective and hung his head back against the cold metal, closing his eyes.

“We got time. You could tell me. I'm a fairly good listener, you know?”

“What? Not only thief and magician, but also therapist?”, grunted Shinichi amused.

Kaito snickered and changed into a doctor's costume in a puff of pink smoke. He smiled broadly at the detective and tilted his head in a way of greeting.

“Doctor KID, at your service, tantei-kun!”

“Why not? It's not like I got anything else to do”, agreed the blue-eyed teen with a nod. “So.. My day started out really fine. I got my body back, woke up in my own house, in my own bed with a – no, that's nothing of your business!”, interrupted Shinichi himself with a blush.

“A morning wood, dear detective?”, snickered the thief with a leer.

“Didn't I just say that this is nothing of your business?”, hissed the Heisei Holmes and crossed his arms defensively. “That's it. Why should I tell you anyway?!”

“Oi, oi! Don't get angry at me! I didn't mean it like that! Shesh, you're really sensitive...”

The Heisei Holmes rolled his eyes and sighed. “Okay, yeah, fine. I woke up with a morning wood. You know how horrible it is to have two years worth of pend-up teenage hormones hitting you square in the face? I think I took the longest, coldest shower ever this morning!”

“You could have as easily taken care of it”, chuckled the magician with a raised eyebrow.

No, bad Kaito, stop imagining the pretty detective taking care of such a problem!

“If you won't stop throwing your useless, perverted comments in, we can also spend this waiting time in silence”, warned the detective annoyed.

“Okay, okay, I'll shut up!”, complied the thief with raised hands.

“So, anyway, after the shower I've read the newspaper-article about the heist and my mood was rather good. And then everything went downhill from there. First there was Haibara, who dotted me like a mother-hen ever since I took the antidote three days ago. I planned to attend the heist and meet up with Sera-chan, Sonoko and Ran. Ran didn't want me to attend the heist, she would have preferred us to stay in Tokyo and spend the evening alone. Sonoko wanted me to come along, because she still wants me to catch you for her. They had been talking and talking and talking nonstop, at the same time, about different topics. Until they came to the point where they agreed that me being gone for two years was unacceptable. I thought it would be better once we arrived in Osaka. But Tooyama-chan totally sided with them, so did Sera-chan by the way. They have all been after me about how dare I just left Ran alone for such a long time and what a selfish jerk I've been, breaking her heart because of some stupid case and how in the world I could prefer to chase some dumb thief instead of making it up to Ran! I think I had hit the worst headache ever this afternoon. So I thought I could hide with Hattori. And then this moron decides it's the perfect time to tell me he's madly in love with me! So, beside fighting with Hakuba-kun, he spend the rest of his time today with... strange ways of courting me! I just ran away, because on the one side of the corridor stood Hattori and Hakuba-kun, still fighting about who should secure the rooftop instead of just doing so, and on the other side stood the girls. They had just zoomed in on me, both parties that is. Hakuba-kun thought I could solve their quarrel, Hattori just generally wanted my attention, the girls were already starting their next rant, so I ran. And now I'm stuck in a elevator with an internationally wanted criminal and the worst part is that I'm rather stuck here with you instead of out there with my friends. For heaven's sake, when did my life turn upside-down?!”

“Poor tantei-kun”, hummed the thief with knitted eyebrows. “What can a nice, little thief like myself do to make your day better?”

“There's nothing you could do to make my day better! If even your heist fails to do so...”, snorted the blue-eyed teen aggravated.

“Hah! I, the great phantom thief Kaitou KID will manage to lift your mood, even if it's the last thing I'll do!”, promised the thief with bravado.

“I'd like to see that”, grunted Shinichi disbelieving.

“How about a bet, then?”, smirked the magician.

“A bet?”, blinked the Heisei Holmes.

“A bet”, nodded the messy-haired teen. “Let's say, if I get you to smile tonight, I'll get something.”

“Like an 'You get out of prison'-card?”, chuckled the detective with one raised eyebrow.

“Mh... I'd rather take something else...”, mused the thief.

“Whatever”, muttered Shinichi. “I wouldn't turn you in anyway...”

“Really?”, beamed the magician broadly. “How come?”

“As insane as it sounds, but by now I think that you are the sanest constant I have in my life...”

“That certainly does sound crazy”, agreed the indigo-violet eyed teen.

“I know! But two of my best friends turned into obsessed, lovesick stalkers and the other is such an obsessed fangirl of you that she doesn't really care about the others craziness! The only ones knowing about my time as Conan are one of those obsessed, lovesick stalkers, a totally lunatic scientist, a scatterbrained inventor and my parents, for whom does no fitting adjective exist. Aside from them, there's only you. I doubt you hear that very often, but you are the sanest one.”

“Shoot, that's a shocker”, snickered the thief and stretched his legs out in front of him.

Blue eyes stared from one foot to the other, both on either side of the detective.

“What? My legs are asleep, I need more room”, grunted the magician with a shrug.

“Thanks. And I don't?”, retorted the Heisei Holmes.

“Aw, tantei-kun, you just have to say something!”

With a snap of his fingers, the thief had changed places and was seated behind his favorite critic, both their legs stretched out in front of them, his arms wrapped around the detective.

“I didn't say I want to cuddle with you, stupid thief”, grunted the slightly smaller teen with a blush.

Before the indigo-violet eyed boy could give a reply, their means of transportation came back to life and tuckered down again. The two rivals jumped up in relief and left the elevator as soon as it's doors opened on the next floor. Kaito wanted to keep track of tantei-kun, maybe talk some more with him, but a horde of girls in front of the elevator stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Shinichi! How dare you run away from me!”, screeched Ran angrily.

The thief gulped at the prospect of facing the karate champ and he turned tale, leaving his favorite critic for now to his own devices. But he'd get that smile later on, he promised it not only to tantei-kun, but also to himself.

The heist went surprisingly good, it got more interesting due to the fact that tantei-kun was there. It was, like always, more of a chase between the two of them. Nakamouri, his task-force and the three other detectives were so busy stumbling over each other's feet that they stood no chance at all. But his tantei-kun wasn't at his best either. It took longer than usual for the detective to catch up with him and he looked very exhausted once they met at the end.

“I see that tantei-san and tantei-han failed to secure the rooftop”, snickered the thief.

“Hattori was too busy drooling over me and Hakuba-kun was very distracted by his girlfriend”, snorted the detective irritated. “And I didn't see the need to do so.”

“Well then, tantei-kun, I guess we'll part ways now. I can hear your chasers as well as my chasers coming up”, hummed the magician with a glance to the door.

“I guess this means you loose your bet then”, smirked the Heisei Holmes half-heartedly.

“I said tonight, not during the heist”, objected Kaito and vanished the moment Nakamouri and his lot entered the rooftop.

The detective looked around the crowd, trying to spot a police officer with an overly confident smirk or anything even remotely looking like the thief in disguise.

“Kudou! Why did you leave like that?!”, scolded the Osakan detective.

Shinichi flinched at that and turned slowly. He blinked surprised at the image of Hakuba and Hattori handcuffed together, both with pinky dyed hair and Hello-Kitty-pattern on their clothes. Even though he tried very hard, he couldn't suppress the laugh bubbling up inside his chest.

“That's not funny, Kudou-kun”, sighed the half-Brit annoyed.

“It is, believe me, it is”, chuckled the Heisei Holmes. “I guess I lost that bet...”

“What bet? Oi, Kudou, stop! Where are you going?!”, called Hattori after him, trying to follow his best friend, but the blonde on his hand hindered him. “Hakuba-kun! Get moving!”

“I don't need to follow Kudou-kun so I can stare at his behind, Hattori-kun”, disagreed Saguru.

“Where I stare is none of your business, you prick! And how did you even know? Did you stare, too? Don't you dare staring at him!”

Shinichi rolled his eyes in annoyance as he got stopped by Sera. The female detective looked smug, her arms crossed and a cheeky grin adoring her features.

“Yes, Sera-chan?”, drawled the Heisei Holmes, raising one eyebrow.

“I just think it's not very nice of you to keep them in the dark like that”, hummed Masumi.

“What do you mean?”, grunted Shinichi irritated, the two of them leaving the rooftop together.

“The way you let Mouri-chan talk on and on about how annoyed she is. If you really were interested in her, you would have spend this evening with her instead of chasing a thief. The same can be said about Hattori-kun. You're not good with this kind of stuff, but you should clear it. For all three of you”, advised the young woman.

“You're probably right, but tell me... how do you break your best friend's heart?”, sighed Shinichi.

“I don't know, but it wouldn't be fair to lead them on”, whispered Masumi.

The Heisei Holmes nodded slowly. “Where's Ran?”

“Downstairs, with Sonoko.”

The blue-eyed teen waver her off and pressed the button of the elevator. Nakamouri would spend the next hour chasing the KID-dummy that was slowly gliding through the Osakan nightsky and Hakuba and Hattori would most likely try to get the pink out of their systems. He should probably get started with Ran anyway. She was his oldest friend, she had spend years yearning and waiting. She deserved to know. His surprise was big once the elevator doors opened.

“Ran!”, exclaimed Shinichi wide-eyed. “Sera-chan said you're downstairs!”

“Well, I came to see you”, said the girl.

He entered the elevator and faced the door stoically, not daring to look her in the eyes. He fidgeted nervously and shifted a few times. This was it. He needed to tell her.

“Ran... There is something you need to know...”, whispered the detective.

“Yes, Shinichi?”, asked his oldest friend curiously.

“I'm sorry... I'm sorry you've waited for me for such a long time and I'm even more sorry that I can't give you what you want. I love you, Ran. I love you very much and I always will. But not in the way you want me to. You'll always be my best friend and you'll always be like a sister to me. But never more. I'm sorry, but I couldn't be with you without lying to both of us. You don't deserve this and neither do I. And... there is someone else. Someone I came back to, someone who had been there for me during this case. Someone I grew very close to during those two years.“

“Someone else? But... But Shinichi... It... It's not Hattori-kun, is it?”, asked Ran anxiously.

“No. No, it's not Hattori. I don't think you really want to hear this, Ran, but it's for the best. I know it also sounds very crazy, but... I'm in love with KID”, confessed the Heisei Holmes.

He had closed his eyes and breathed deeply. This felt good. Getting it off his chest, finally.

“Okay... This was not what I was expecting...”

The detective stiffened and pressed his eyes close. This couldn't be real. That was not the voice of his best friend. This was the voice of the last person on this very damned planet he wanted to share this piece of information with. His rotten day just got upgraded to worst day in history.

“Why, tantei-kun, you could have told me so personally!”, chimed the thief behind him.

Sneaky arms slung around the detective's waist and all Shinichi wished for was that the elevator would just crash down and end his miserable existence. That was the moment he felt soft lips pressing against his neck. A shiver went down his spine at the foreign feeling.

“And I thought the Peacock's Eye would be the prize of the night... Mh... I think I prefer this one very much, though I'll make an exception and keep you instead of returning you, wouldn't you agree, tantei-kun?”, hummed the magician, his hands wandering over the detective's torso.

“K—KID-san, stop doing this!”, hissed the Heisei Holmes annoyed.

“What? Dating before making-out, or what are you talking about, tantei-kun?”

“Stop playing with me!”, begged Shinichi, his eyes pressed close firmly.

“You don't really think I would ever be that cruel, do you?”, asked the thief wounded and whirled his favorite critic around so they were face-to-face. “Look at me, tantei-kun.”

The disguise had long been shed, a gloved hand lifted the detective's face. Cerulean blue eyes opened reluctantly and got lost in the beautiful amethysts of the magician. The thief lowered his head until their lips met in a more than passionate way. Shinichi clawed his fingers into the white fabric and pressed his body flush against the magician's. The moment was perfect. Until the little sound of the elevator announced it's opening.

“Shinichi! How dare you're kissing my KID-sama!”

“You damn thief, get your hands off of my Shinichi!”

The two turned around to face Sonoko and Ran. Before the boys could even start to progress what was happening, they found themselves being chased. Shinichi ran, as fast as his legs could carry him, away from the blonde girl who was cursing him in very colorful ways. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see KID getting hit by some karate moves before he managed to disappear.

 

The next day was completely spend sleeping and whining. Chikage tended to her son's injuries, listening to his rant about the Mouri girl and his swooning over the detective. The thief was grateful for the holidays, because there was no way in hell he could attend school like this. The plan was laying on his bed for at least three more days, but the annoying doorbell seemed to think differently.

“Who is it, Kaa-san?”, asked the thief tiredly.

“Someone who came to visit you”, smiled his mother as she entered.

He groaned in annoyance. Either it was Aoko, who would certainly ask questions, or it was Hakuba, who would most likely start accusing him of being KID again.

“How are you feeling, KID-san?”

Indigo-violet eyes went wide and the thief stared at his favorite critic standing in his doorway.

“How did you find me?”, was the first thing coming to his mind.

“That wasn't that hard”, snorted the detective and sat down on the bed next to the magician slowly. “I just had to ask Hakuba-kun who that annoying guy was who had accompanied him.”

“And he gave you my address?”, asked Kaito confused.

“No, but Nakamouri-chan gave it to me, though Hakuba-kun warned me that you're KID”, the Heisei Holmes raised an eyebrow at that.

The magician chuckled and shrugged it off, before he curled around his tantei-kun, resting his head on the detective's lap. Shinichi blushed and ran his fingers reluctantly through the brown curls.

“Why are you here? Not that I don't enjoy your mere presence, tantei-kun, but is there a reason you came out here? Or did you just want to watch the poor kaitou suffer?”

“I came here to pay my debt”, smirked the Heisei Holmes and pulled an envelopment out of his pocket, handing it over to the thief. “Go on, open it.”

“What's that? Not an 'you get out of prison' card, right? Because that would so not be fu—Are you freaking nuts? What's that supposed to mean?!”

The magician gaped at the two papers he was right now holding in his hands.

“Those are two first-class flights to Hawaii. My family owns a villa down there and since I now not only have two lovesick stalkers, who both showed very violent tendencies two nights ago, but also a friend, who throws murderous glances at me whenever she sees me because she thinks I stole her beloved KID-sama, I now also got a suspicious half-Brit at my heels, who thinks I'm KID's assistant. I really need to get out of here and I thought that you would maybe come with me. Because I'd really like to get to know Kuroba Kaito better.”

“Vacation? Just you and me, Shin-chan? This is going to be the best summer ever!”, announced the thief and jumped off his bed, right before hissing in pain and curling together in Shinichi's lap.

“...And I thought I owe you since my best friend damaged you”, smiled the Heisei Holmes.

“Still going to be the best summer, as long as you'll nurse me back to health, Shin-chan.”

Shinichi blinked in confusion and looked down at himself.

“You keep doing that and I'll take Sera-chan with me instead”, warned the detective, tugging at his nurse-uniform's way too short skirt.

“But you look so cute in it and it totally matches my doctor uniform...”, whimpered Kaito. “Please, it's a dying's man's last wish!”

“You'll be a dead man if you don't give me my clothes back, Kuroba!”

Chikage outside the bedroom laughed softly to herself. At least her son got someone who was able to handle that ball of energy correctly. She just wished her husband could see it.

 

 

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
